1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle, especially to an all terrain vehicle including a radiator is disposed in a front section of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent Publication No. 2004/0206567 A1 discloses an example of the conventional all terrain vehicles. The vehicle is provided with a cabin, functioning as a space for carrying a driver and a passenger. The cabin is disposed between front wheels and rear wheels in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Additionally, a front frame is disposed forward of the cabin. The front frame defines a portion of a vehicle body frame. A variety of components, including e.g., a front gear case, a pair of front suspensions and a radiator, are supported by the front frame. To reliably achieve engine cooling, the radiator is disposed forward of the front frame while disposed rearward of a vehicle body cover.
Requests have been made for compactly forming the entire vehicle of this type. As described above, however, the radiator is disposed forward of the front frame. The vehicle is accordingly required to have components for attaching the radiator to the vehicle and a space for blocking contact with and attachment of soil and water (e.g., mud) to the radiator. Finally, the entire vehicle size inevitably becomes large even if the front frame of a minimum required size is planned.
Moreover, according to the vehicle disclosed in the aforementioned patent publication, a driver operates a steering mechanism while seated. To achieve better operability and riding comfort for the driver, a considerable space is necessary between a seat and a front panel provided with the steering mechanism.
According to the conventional vehicle, the front section of the vehicle is particularly formed to have a large size. To compactly form the vehicle, the structure of the front section disposed forward of the cabin in particular should be carefully devised. Specifically, structures and arrangements of the front frame and a variety of components supported thereby (e.g., the front suspensions, the front gear case and the radiator) should be appropriately designed.